playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sweet Tooth/Gameplay
Overview Sweet Tooth is a strong close-range character with quick, high AP-gaining attacks. His aerial Blown Ankle is useful for applying pressure on single opponents up close and attacks like Chainsaw Slaughter are useful for attacking crowds. Road Kill Mine Drop gives Sweet Tooth some stage control and Fiery Molotov can be used to annoy opponents at a distance. Sweet Tooth is not a combo-heavy character but can make great use of walls and platforms to chain attacks together. Move list *'Machete Massacre' - - A two-hit attack (starts out with a vertically downward slash, then finishes with a horizontal swing, knocking the opponent back). *'Brutal Shoulder Crush' - or + - Sweet Tooth steps in with a brutal shoulder tackle. *'Jaw Breaker' - + - Sweet Tooth does an uppercut. *'Shin Breaker' - + - Sweet Tooth performs a downward kick, breaking the opponent's shin and crumpling them to the ground. *'Aerial Machete Slash' - (Air) - Sweet Tooth cuts underneath him with his machete. *'Aerial Shoulder Crush' - or + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Aerial Jaw Breaker' - + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Shock Wave' - Down (Air) - Sweet Tooth comes down with a double stomp, causing a wave of impact that launches the opponent into the air. *'Chainsaw Slaughter' - - Sweet Tooth takes out his chainsaw and spins around, cutting from both sides. *'Death by Shotgun' - or + - Sweet Tooth pulls out a shotgun and unleashes a close-ranged blast. *'Spinning Machete' - + - Sweet Tooth throws his machete in an overhead arc. *'Blown Ankle' - + - Sweet Tooth fires his shotgun at a downward angle. *'Aerial Chainsaw Slaughter' - (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Aerial Death by Shotgun' - or + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Aerial Spinning Machete' - + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Aerial Blown Ankle' - + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Hellfire Breath' - - Sprays fire over a long distance. *'Fiery Molotov' - or + - High arcing projectile which burns the ground on impact. *'Death by Fire' - + - Claps his hands over his head, creating a large burst of fire. *'Roadkill Mine Drop' - + - Puts down an explosive which blows up on contact. *'Aerial Fiery Molotov' - (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Aerial Hellfire Breath' - or + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Aerial Death by Fire' - + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Aerial Roadkill Mine Drop' - + (Air) - Same as the ground version. (Throws) *'Skull Breaker' - or - Sweet Tooth grabs and then punches the opponent, knocking them away. *'Human BBQ' - - Sweet Tooth grabs his opponent and presses them over his head, creating a blast of fire that knocks them up into the air. *'Grave Digger' - - Sweet Tooth lifts his opponent with both arms and turns and slams them into the ground behind him. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - - Sweet Tooth blocks attacks with his hands. *'Evade' - + or - Rolls along the ground. (Super Moves) Category:Character Gameplay Category:Twisted Metal Category:PSASBR